yugiohnightmareofdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafael
Biography Rafael came from a very wealthy family, and led a perfect life. He had a little sister and brother, and two parents. During his birthday when he received his gift of "Guardian Eatos", Rafael was separated from his family, on a luxury cruise, the boat went off course and directly into a tidal wave. As a result the family was killed and he was the only survivor. Rafael was stranded on a deserted island with only his Duel Monsters, which included "Guardian Eatos", "Guardian Grarl", and "Guardian Kay'est", which he treasured. As time passed, he ended up gaining longer hair with his only clothing being a tank top and what's left of his pants. During this time, his cards blew into the ocean and Rafael dove in and retrieved them. It appears at this time he began to see his cards Duel Monster spirits, but it was never shown if they talked back to him. One day, Rafael saw a city right off the island. He quickly sailed towards it, but as he got near, it disappeared, and he was pulled down underneath the sea by a tidal wave. There, Dartz's voice told him to remember his voice, for they would meet again. Rafael became conscious aboard his raft, and was then rescued by a fishing boat. Waking The Dragons He traveled and eventually went with Dartz to a Graveyard, where he was convinced that his family had forgotten him and tortured by digging where he finds the skulls from his siblings corpses', confirming that his family had died in the shipwreck. Rafael became one of Dartz's many minions. Until Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba Dueled Dartz, Rafael did not know that Dartz drove the ship that his family drowned on into the tidal wave. At some point after joining Dartz, Rafael met Alister and Valon. Like Rafael, Alister and Valon had their childhoods tragically manipulated and destroyed by Dartz. Rafael obviously cared a great deal about his partners as he showed concern for Valon after he fell in love with Mai and was visibly upset when Alister lost his soul. When Rafael learned that Dartz was behind Alister and Valon's tragedies he was horrified and proceeded to free them and avenge their loses. Rafael believed that he was following his set destiny, and proceeded to capture many souls, including Yugi and Mai's. He believes the pharaoh, Yami Yugi was evil and thus desires his soul above all others. To this end Rafael gave his "The Seal of Orichalcos" to Yami, using "Exchange". Yami Yugi played "The Seal of Orichalcos" out of desperation, but proceeded to lose the Duel. Yugi pushed Yami out of "The Seal of Orichalcos" and let the Seal take his soul instead. After discovering that he had taken the wrong soul, Rafael Duels Yami Yugi again, this time playing the Seal himself. After Yami Yugi defeats "Guardian Eatos", Rafael calls forth "Guardian Dreadscythe". Rafael proceeds to sacrifice his monsters, like Yami Yugi did in their previous Duel. Yami plays "Underworld Circle", sparking a vision of Rafael's past that snaps him out of the "Orichalcos'" control. Rafael then concedes defeat by using "Soul Charge" to revive all his monsters and deplete his own Life Points as a symbolic apology to them. Discovering the truth Afterward the Orichalcos attempts to take his soul but his stone shatters and he is freed. It is revealed that because he had no negative emotions within him upon his defeat the seal could not take his soul. He rescues Mai and Valon from the collapsing building and confronts Dartz, who confessed that he was the one responsible for sinking the luxury cruise that he and his family were on, and for all of his and his friends' suffering all along. After this revelation, Rafael finally saw that Yami was right and that Dartz was the true evil, and as a result, Rafael was shocked, distraught, and angered. He used his remaining strength to use the "Seal of Orichalchos" against Dartz but it backfired on him and ended up taking his soul. At the end of Waking The Dragons he is set free along with all of Dartz's prisoners. He is last seen standing before the Arc de Triomphe. Nightmare of Demons Rafael returns to Domino City, sensing that he needed to come there and help Atem and his friends.Category:Male Category:Returning Category:Characters Category:Human